Warriors: Dreams Awoken
by Zelda R. Wolfchyld
Summary: A small kit's dreams are set free when she sets out on a life of loyalty, friendship and betrayal. Born with a noble destiny, one she-cat must save the clans from blood and destruction. The story takes place about midway in The Sight.
1. Chapter 1: A kit

Silent paws crept through the forest of StarClan, stopping beside a pool. Bluestar tapped her tail with impatience as she saw the last of them gather around the pool. "You're late, Snowfeather."

I dipped my head in respect. "I'm sorry Bluestar, I've just been agitated lately." I sat down on Bluestar's right side and curled my tail around my paws. I saw two young warriors across the pool from me whisper to one another. I knew they were talking about my face, the long scar that had cost me my right eye. I glared at them with my one good eye and they hushed instantly. I smirked with satisfaction.

Bluestar cleared her throat. "We all know why we're here tonight, it's because of a new prophecy. A kit was born just last sunrise and has been born with a noble destiny."

"Which clan is he from?" Deadfoot inquired.

Bluestar hesitated. I knew she was reluctant to speak of the kit's origins. "The kit is half-kittypet." Bluestar finally announced.

Murmurs and gasps went around the pool.

"Silence!" Redtail yowled. "Who are we to judge a cat by its blood-line? It has been proven that kittypets can become warriors."

"Given a strong, willful spirit and proper training." Lionheart pointed out.

"What clan does the kit dwell with?" Spottedleaf said thoughtfully.

"The kit was born of RiverClan, but yet sleeps in the ThunderClan nursery." I mumbled.

"How did this happen?" Silverstream meowed.

"Tigerswim thought it would be best for the kit to live in ThunderClan, since they are so open to outsiders." I explained.

"Tigerswim?" A RiverClan elder murmured. "He's a decent warrior."

"ThunderClan is not _open_ to outsiders!" Runningwind protested. "Just simply kinder and willing to give cats a chance."

I flattened my ears, losing my patience, which I did quite easily. "I wasn't implying that ThunderClan was weak."

Bluestar yowled. "Please, everyone, come to order! We are gathered tonight to gather information of this kit."

"Is the young one to be brought up as a warrior, or medicine cat?" Spottedleaf asked.

Yellowfang meowed gruffly. "Destined to be one of the greatest warriors in the history of the clans."

Bluestar looked at me briefly, then back to the cats. "The kit is destined for greatness, but with greatness, comes responsibility. We shall not interfere with this young one's training, if she is truly the one spoken of in the prophecy, then she will have to discover her own power."

I yowled with surprise. "Y-you're not going to help her?"

"You heard Bluestar," Yellowfang growled.

I yowled with dismay. "She's just a kit, she doesn't even have any family in ThunderClan! How will she use her power and know how to use it for the good of the clans?"

"She?" Redtail meowed with surprise.

Bluestar nodded. "Rainkit of ThunderClan. For the moment, we shall wait and see to observe how loyal a warrior she is. Then, in time, we may guide her."

Spottedleaf nodded. "Agreed."

Silverstream, who was sitting next to me, nuzzled me comfortingly. "She'll be fine, Snowfeather,"

I worked up a small smile and purred softly. "I hope so, Silverstream."


	2. Chapter 2: Smug, with a dash of wit

Eight moons later. . .

Poppypaw squeaked as claws stung her ear and she was flipped over onto her back, a black paw on her chest.

"Ha! I win!" came the victorious mew of a black she-cat.

Poppypaw shoved her off. "Fine, fine! You win."

Sorreltail stepped up and praised her. "Well done Rainpaw! But remember when training to keep your claws sheathed. We don't want any serious injuries."

"Yes Sorreltail," Rainpaw nodded, her spirits still soaring from her victory.

Thornclaw tapped his apprentice with his tail. "You did fine Poppypaw, you just need to make sure you don't get distracted."

Rainpaw pranced along beside Sorreltail as they began returning to camp, her smug smile obviously irritating Poppypaw to great extent.

When they emerged from the thorn tunnel, entering the camp, she went straight to the fresh-kill pile and took a vole, looking at Sorreltail for permission to eat. Sorreltail nodded, walking off to the warriors' den.

Hollypaw, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw rushed over to her, jumping excitedly. "Hey Rainpaw! Did you win again?" Honeypaw mewed.

Rainpaw carried her vole over to near the apprentices' den, settling down and taking a bite of her vole. "Yup," she answered, her mew slightly muffled by her bite of vole.

"Wow, you're so good at fighting, Rainpaw!" Honeypaw admired.

Rainpaw looked as smug as could be. "Totally unprepared, it was easy to take her down! I'll soon be the best warrior the forest has ever seen!"

"Don't count on it, kittypet." Poppypaw stalked over. "I was going easy on you today."

"Oh, well you must have been yesterday as well," Rainpaw took another bite of vole. "And the day before that, and the day before that..."

Poppypaw narrows her eyes at Rainpaw, then went off to tend to the elders.

Rainpaw was licking the last of her vole off her lips when she saw Lionpaw and Jaypaw come in through the thorn tunnel. Jaypaw looked exhausted and down-hearted, Lionpaw looked sorry for his brother. Rainpaw's gaze lingered on Lionpaw, then she looked at her paws. She stood up and licked her night-black chest fur. Her green eyes glimmered as she yawned and stretched, her eyes always on Lionpaw, until he felt her gaze and looked at her. Rainpaw looked away, embarrassed that she was staring.

Hollypaw looked back at the medicine cat den. "I should get back to Leafpool, I'll see you tomorrow." Hollypaw ran off into the den.

Rainpaw felt a sting of pity for Hollypaw. Rainpaw knew that Hollypaw wanted to be a medicine cat, but she was no good at it. She messed everything up. Rainpaw thought she would be much better off as a warrior.

Rainpaw finished licking her chest fur, then looked into the evening sky. "Hmm. Another day." she mused, crawling into the apprentices' den and curling in her nest.

Rainpaw woke from a dreamless sleep, to see she was one of the first up. She quietly picked her way out of the apprentices' den and shivered in the cold morning air. She saw Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Sorreltail, and Whitewing meowing quietly. _Must be organizing the dawn patrol. _Rainpaw thought as she yawned and padded over to them.

Sorreltail turned to her. "Good, you're already awake. Could you go get Lionpaw? We're going on the dawn patrol."

Rainpaw nodded, running back off to the apprentices den. "Hey, Lionpaw. Wake up." she whispered, prodding his side with her paw.

Lionpaw groaned awake, squinting at Rainpaw. "What for?"

"Dawn patrol, silly."

"Okay," Lionpaw grunted and followed her outside, still half asleep.

Rainpaw felt her heart skip as she padded beside him.

Lionpaw yawned as he followed the patrol along the ShadowClan border. He felt slightly uncomfortable as Rainpaw insisted on walking beside him, but he was too tired to care. Yesterday's training session had worn him out.

Why was Rainpaw smiling? She acted so weird around him. _She's so smug... always bragging about how she always wins every fight and how easy training is._ Lionpaw disliked it. Partially because Rainpaw had beat him so easily in a previous training session.

Rainpaw lifted her tail, signaling that she scented prey. Lionpaw stopped, letting Rainpaw sniff around until she fixed her gaze on a starling nibbling on an insect by some tree roots. Lionpaw watched as Rainpaw concentrated wholly on her body movements, focused on her prey. He watched as she waggled her haunched and sprung, her deadly, outstretched claws sinking into her prey, killing it instantly. She proudly held up her kill.

"Nice catch," Lionpaw pretended not to be impressed and for the first time he saw, Rainpaw's proud gaze shifted to obvious disappointment. He felt sorry he hadn't praised her skill, even if she was likely to brag about every victory. He continued walking, catching up with the patrol, leaving Rainpaw to bury her kill to retrieve later.

He avoided her gaze, regretting ignoring her more and more. Rainpaw eventually caught up with the patrol, but she simply gave him one slightly hurtful glance, then padded beside her mentor.

_Oh, mouse-dung... _Lionpaw thought. _I didn't mean to upset her. _He had to admit, she was an impressive hunter, and an even more impressive fighter. What was there not to admire?


End file.
